silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Alyx has been Bannished/@comment-35400383-20140423021410
+ + We will be moving to the following sites: + + * Feral Heart (Several confirmed Separatists detected, especially those who serve as Legend MoonStar's war kittens) + + PlanetSide2 (Separatists, NAU troops, and other undesirables confirmed) + + EQ2 (NAU superior ranks and other undesirables confirmed) + + Our Enemies + + These are the factions that oppressed us in FR. It's our job to see that they receive retribution for what they did to us. + + *NAU + + *The Hidden Force + + *SSU/R Our Equalist faction currently holds the advantage over our two primary enemies. The racist SSU Separatists and the manipulative NAU Republicans butt heads continuously, even in spite of the agreed stalemate between their lowly forces. The SSU is too stupid to realize that the NAU was never against Clans. This misunderstanding should, hopefully, keep them at war. If so, then the Equalist Revengers can act without interruption. + + Raymond Goodwin, we suspect, may be aware of our plans. Killing him would only attract his army, which means that we must find an alternative for lowering the NAU's suspicions towards us. + + Erin Nightshade, one of the Separatist sympathizers, is now aware of The Revengers, as we planned. To prevent too much attention from coming our way, we will make Guilt, an ex-Darkmoon Clan cat our scapegoat. The longer the SSU blames him, the less we have to worry about. + + BettaWolf, a Separatist, is a naive mutt who will doggedly defend her Separatist leader from even the slightest dirty look. While this can be a pain in the ass, it can also be advantageous for us. We will use the hatred and naivety of the Seps to keep the SSU and NAU at war. + + Know Your Factions + + To familiarize you with the factions involved (so that you don't end up like Legend's Separatists), here is a list of them and a brief description of each. + + Equalists: An anti-Separatist faction that mainly consists of people of Terran and Pixie origin who were wrongly accused and persecuted by other races (Warrior Cats, Wolves, etc.) due to false rumors spread by Separatist and terrorist, Legend MoonStar. Equalist groups can practice nonviolence (such as the Pixie Integration Movement and the Bipedal Outcasts) or attempt to earn their rights by force (such as The Revengers and The Winged Warriors of Sacred Grove). Equalist seek nothing more than integration and long-term peace amongst all races from FR. They despise the hostility and racism of the Separatists, and the Republic's content with the current level of post-shutdown tension. Equalists can seem harsh and apathetic, but they only want equality amongst all races. + + Separatists: Vile and obnoxious confederates born from the collective failures of Legend MoonStar's terrorist plots. They intentionally broke away from the Republic in order to conquer it and put Legend MoonStar in full command, which would be catastrophic for all races from FR. The Separatist promote Fascism in Warrior Cat and Werewolf societies. Separatists have been a major cause of racism towards Terrans and Pixies, which is why tension between Separatists and Equalists has risen. Separatists mainly consist of fascist Cats and Werewolves, many of whom were exiled from their original Clans/Packs for their lack of morals. Separatists are promoters of racism, violence, murder, and manipulation. The entire community will benefit from their eradication. The primary Separatist group is the SSU. + + Republic: The Republic consists of all groups who practice Republicanism. They have come to recognize and settle their differences diplomatically, and wish to maintain order amongst those within their respective republics. The primary republics are those of the Warrior Cats (all elder Clans, along with most newer ones), Werewolves (all Packs within their republic), and the Terrans/Pixies (New Age Union, The Peoples of FreeRealms, etc.). Equalist pleas for establishing total peace have been ignored by Republicans to solve bigger diplomatic issues, much to the frustration of Equalist forces. Many Republican groups are feuding with Separatists, who want to take over and alter the regulations of these Republics for the worse. Alex Realms and Raymond Goodwin are two popular and powerful Republican exponents. Queen Ravenstar is considered a Republican leader for establishing order amongst most Clans. Republicans feud less with Equalists than they do with Separatists. − Week of '11.'11.13''' --'''- Some cat clans have been promoting randomized assaults on Wolf packs, under fear that Wolves will "take over Sacred Grove."''' '''While this is a''' '''very unlikely occurance, the cats who are participating in the rebellion against Wolves are clearly not convinced. The Union Army's Blue Shield unit was called upon at 07:15 A'.'M to contain a''' '''fierce battle between cats and Wolves within Snowhill (which the cats provoked). Experts fear that while Union Army support for Wolves is avaliable currently, it may soon be limited due to its decline of acting soldiers. Patrol outposts have now been established in Snowhill to prevent hostile cats from attacking other factions without fair reason. + 11.24.13- A''' '''guild of hired mercenaries, called the Dream Hunters, were deployed early this morning to assassinate Raymond Goodwin. A''' '''hired gun assigned to Goodwin (whose name will not be revealed for safety concerns) managed to fight off Goodwin's would-be assassins, in spite of the Dream Hunters' malignance. Realizing that Raymond Goodwin's return to politics and legislation could quickly become unsafe, his caretakers are paying to hire several personal bodyguards and mercenaries. Raymond Goodwin states that he was not shaken by the incident, and that he will continue his duties in Sacred Grove. − '---' Rogue Pirate, Alyx Vance1 has made randmized asaults on wolves and cats within Southeastern Sacred Grove. Anyone located in this portion ofSacred Grove is advised to practice defensive measures. Threat levels in Blackspore, Stillwater Crossing and Cobblestone Village are moderately high as of this week. Subject to change depending on what occurs. + Du to the recent assault on founder of the New Age Co. and Union Army, Raymond Goodwin, the following areas are under high alert: + + Cobblestone Village + + Sanctuary + + Blackspore + + Greenwood Forest